


You, You, You

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Author is a Hopeless Romantic, F/M, M/M, Poetry, Self-Insert, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, poetry collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Poetry inspired by the man I love most in this crazy, mixed-up world of ours.





	1. Love's Caress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndoratheWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/gifts), [FruitfulMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/gifts).



> Finally cleaning things up a bit.

_Ask and I will tell you;_   
_Let my words soothe your soul._   
_And do the same for me._   
_No one else is like you._

  _Cover me in kisses, my love._  
 _Understand my every word._  
 _My heart is yours and yours alone._  
 _Make me feel love's caress._  
 _I cannot do this without you;_  
 _Nor should you without me._  
 _Give me your heart._


	2. My Angel, My Everything

_If I could be with you,_   
_I'd never ask for anything else._   
_You're all I want and need,_   
_Everything I wish I was._   
_You give and you give,_   
_Asking nothing in return._   
_And there I am_   
_Watching you from afar_   
_Hoping and praying and wishing_   
_For our souls to meet._   
_I hear your voice_   
_Whispering in my ear_   
_And my world starts to spin._   
_With these gifts of love and kindness_   
_Filling up my very soul._   
_Angels don't exist, they say._   
_But then I look at you_   
_And prove them wrong._   
_Would it be all right_   
_To tell you I love you?_   
_Would you listen to my words_   
_And understand my feelings?_   
_You're everything to me,_   
_I can't deny that._   
_Please just look my way._


	3. Amidst A Waking Dream

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you_   
_It wasn't supposed to be like this._   
_But the heart wants what it wants,_   
_And to deny myself would hurt more._   
_My heart is yours forever._   
_Am I in the midst of a dream?_   
_For I never wish to awaken._   
_To love you is my greatest joy;_   
_My deepest desire is your happiness._   
_Would you love me as I am?_   
_Will you never let me go?_   
_I watch, I wait, I wonder_   
_Will our paths ever cross?_   
_Looking at you, I feel so much_   
_My world starts to spin._   
_Then I see your smile_   
_Your eyes all aglow_   
_May I be selfish for a moment?_   
_I would give you anything, my love,_   
_For my heart is in your hands._


	4. Echoes

_In the arms of my angel_  
I feel safe, I feel loved, I feel protected.  
He is always there  
Watching and comforting and soothing.  
His eyes   
Like endless chocolate pools  
Haunt my every dream.  
Like a honeyed-velvet lullaby  
His voice echoes in my mind.  
As I close my eyes  
I can almost feel his embrace  
Whispering to the depths of my very soul.  
For I would be lost without him.


	5. Consumed

_I don't...I can't...I want...I need...I wish._  
These are the words echoing in my mind.  
Precious angel, baby boy,  
I know you, I trust you, I love you.  
My soul aches to be with yours.  
My heart hurts...  
Heavy with emotion.  
Tears fall, the world spins,  
I see you  
Watching, caring, existing  
Could it be?   
Are you even real?  
I'm floating on butterfly wings  
Lost in thoughts of you.  
My protector, my hero, my beloved.  
Keeper of my heart,   
Guardian of my soul.  
Two lives entwined  
But worlds apart.  
Don't ever leave  
I need you.  
Love me.  
Hold me.  
My heart is on fire.  
Consumed by love  
For your beautiful soul.


	6. Falling

_If I lay here_  
Will you hold me, protect me, love me?  
Words echo in my mind  
Yet I cannot speak them;  
You leave me reeling.  
When I look at you  
My world spins.  
Protector, angel, guardian;  
They all mean the same to me.  
I know you are out there  
I know you are real.  
I love you.  
Catch me, I'm falling  
Love me, I'm yours.  
I hear your voice  
Calling to me in my dreams  
I know you heard my wish.  
Talk to me, I'll listen.  
For you mean the world to me.


	7. I Think I Love An Angel

_If I had the words_  
I'd talk forever.  
Telling you how I feel,  
Giving you the truth.  
To know you is to love an angel.  
To be with you is my greatest desire.  
I can't live without you  
My heart aches for your touch.  
Your smile, your essence, your beauty.  
Everything about you.  
I wish you knew  
How much I long to be yours.  
The heart wants what it wants  
I should know.  
I've been used, forgotten, abandoned.  
Don't go...  
Please...never leave me...  
I can't do this alone.  
My heart cries out for you.  
You, the wingless angel,  
You, the imperfect human,  
You...just you.  
My love  
My soulmate  
My everything.


	8. Better Than Any Dream

_If I had the words_  
I'd tell you how I feel  
In hopes you'd understand.  
My arms are open  
But you are not there.  
You're better than any dream.  
Like a fine wine   
Or chocolate, rich and sweet  
Your existence is the fountain from which I drink  
Your beauty is the water gracing my lips.  
You hold me, love me, protect me  
Though we're far apart.  
Can I be selfish for a moment?  
Will you listen and understand?  
If all I had was you, my love,  
I would not want for anyone else.


	9. Lyrics of Love

_One glance and I fell_  
Lost in love for you.  
You touched my soul  
Caressed my heart  
Made me come alive.  
I hear your voice   
Whispering in my dreams  
Singing lyrics of love.  
And if I had the words  
I'd do the same.  
Spill all my secrets  
Into your waiting ears.  
Cry on your shoulder  
Kiss your luscious lips.  
Tender touches   
Soft smiles  
The simplest things.  
For all I want   
And all I need  
Is you.


	10. Into the Depths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to ever finish this one but you know how it is when you should be sleeping: all of your best writing happens.

Here's to you, my love,

All the things I can never say

And all the things I wish you knew

Can you hear my heartbeat

Calling out to you?

Hold me, love me, touch me

Kiss my tears away.

I am lost, so lost, without you

My heart is ripping apart at its seams.

Take my hand, I'll follow,

Lead me with you into love

Help me find my way.

Care for me and I'll care for you

I promise you that.

For I'll give you all I have

Till our dying days.

Tell me how you feel

That's all I wish from you.


	11. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I updated.

Oh, how I wish you knew

All the thoughts inside my mind

All the things I cannot say.

Beckoning with your eyes

Melting me with a smile

Capturing me with your voice.

If only I could have forever

To spend beside you

Safe in your arms.

You keep me going

When there is no one else.

To lose you is my greatest fear

My love for you, my weakness.

I sit, I stare, I ponder

What if we were meant to be? 


	12. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is an evil, evil thing.

When I look at you

Everything fades away

And there is only us.

I reach for your hand

Hoping you are there

But I am alone.

When I close my eyes

I can hear your voice

Calling to my soul

In ways I wish you knew.

You make me feel so much

And feel it all so deeply.

Will you hold me tightly

And kiss my tears away?

Take my hand and I'll follow

Wherever you wish to go.


	13. All The Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two for the price of one? It might just be a miracle.

It's in the little things.

Your smile, your laugh,

Your never ending kindness.

Your name is etched forever on my heart

Like a tattoo made of love.

If there are such things as angels

Then you are surely their king.

Your voice speaks volumes

Haunting my every thought.

For if I had the world to give,

I'd give it all to you.


	14. A Moment In Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, oh why did I ever think holding in my feelings was a great idea?

I wish I could tell you

The secrets held inside my heart.

You make me feel things

That I had only ever imagined.

One glance was all it took

A second of our time.

And I am left to wonder

When will it be my turn?


	15. Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still feeling the effects of holding in my feelings.

I dream of a place

Away from prying eyes

A place for us to hide

The secrets inside our hearts.

I wish there was a time

Where we would not be found

A time for us to spend

Tucked in each other's arms.

I need for you to see

The love behind my eyes.

A love that has no end.

I hope you can feel my heart

Crying out to yours.

A heart that belongs to you.


	16. In the Darkness of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm never going to stop feeling the after effects of holding in my feelings whoops.

Late at night

When it's dark and quiet

And the world is asleep

I think of you.

The love I feel,

Endless and deep

Consumes my heart

Filling my soul.

I dream of our being together

In a place for us to share

A world of our own

Away from those who doubt.

When I close my eyes

I can hear your voice

Calling to me

From the depths of my mind

Like a beacon of love.

When you smile,

I can feel your arms around me,

Your fingers in my hair.

I trust my heart to you

When my world starts to spin

Wishing for that private world

Found nestled within your arms.

Hold me tight, my love,

Keep me safe and strong

For without you

I would not be who I am.


End file.
